


The "I Like You" Present

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Lesbian Kiss, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Confessions, Useless Bisexual Kara Danvers, cheesy but who cares it's cute, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Lena likes Kara and Kara doesn't know. When Kara asks her to go Christmas shopping with her, she decides it's the perfect time to finally tell her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255





	The "I Like You" Present

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 2ND / 
> 
> It's day two of this advent calendar, and I'm here with a Supercorp OS. It's cheesy and cute and Christmassy, I hope you'll like it! I haven't published in the Supergirl fandom in almost a year, but I'm glad to be back :) I hope you'll like it!  
> Enjoy!

It was the middle of the day in National City, the cold weather was back but Kara didn’t mind. Not only because she technically couldn’t feel the cold, but because there was nothing she loved more than the month of December, especially because of Christmas. 

Ever since she had reconciled with Lena, they were spending all of their lunch breaks together, either in a restaurant, or in Lena’s office. 

Kara was walking to Lena’s office. She could have just flown and landed on her balcony, but she liked walking outside in the snow. She could feel that energy people talk about, around Christmas. The air is cold but the mood is warm, and she loves that. She had two sandwiches in one hand, and two lattes in the other. That’s when she got to the building that she realized she couldn’t push any buttons. She tried to stick the sandwiches under her arm and switched hands for the coffees, and somehow managed to call Lena’s office. 

“Come in Kara” Lena was chuckling as she pushed a button to unlock the door. 

Little did Kara know that her friend had been watching through the security camera for the past minute, laughing. She had forgiven Kara for everything, but she liked to mess with her sometimes. It was never mean, just funny. 

A few minutes later, Kara was opening Lena’s door with her elbow. She was out of breath. 

“Hi Kara” Lena planted a kiss on her friend’s cheek. She looked down at the coffees, it looked like some of it had been spilled. 

“You’d think after working as Cat Grant’s assistant for years I’d master the art of holding coffees, spoiler alert, I still haven’t”. 

“I can see that, let me take that for you” Lena took the coffees and sandwiches and put them down on the table next to the couch as she sat down. “Come in, sit down”. 

“Thanks” Kara smiled “I’m starving”

“Please tell me those two sandwiches aren’t just for you, I’m hungry too” 

“Don’t worry, although I might take a bite in yours”

“Why doesn’t this surprise me”

“So ! I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, what’s going on?” Lena took a bite of her sandwich, wondering what Kara had to say. 

“I have to find a gift for Alex, I’m going to the mall after work, and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me? I mean, you probably need to find a gift for your “mystery crush”, huh?” Kara winked. 

For weeks, Kara had been trying to figure out who that person was. She had surprised Lena talking to Sam about someone she had a crush on, but Lena never said their name. 

“If I go with you, do you promise not to harass me about that person?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die” said Kara, seriously. 

“Then yes, I’d like that”. 

Kara spent the whole afternoon counting the minutes until five. 

Her and Lena met at the mall at 5:30. For once, none of them was late, they were too excited. Lena didn’t like to show it but since she’d met her and her amazing family, she had started to love Christmas as much as they did. 

The mall was crowded, but they didn’t mind. 

“So, what do you want to get for Alex?”

“Honestly I have no idea, I asked her and she only said “surprise me”, what kind of answer is that?”

Lena laughed. 

“What about you, what are you gonna get for your  _ secret lover _ ?” said Kara, with a smirk. 

“Not  _ secret lover _ , and I don’t know either”

“Let’s look around and see if we get any idea then!”. 

It only took thirty minutes for Kara to find the perfect gift for Alex. She had been a lot into old movies lately, so she got her a DVD box set and a thumb ring because Kara knew she had wanted one for a while. 

On the other hand, Lena couldn’t find the  _ perfect _ gift. 

“Still no ideas?” asked Kara

“Nope, nothing”

“So, what do they like? Do you know any of their hobbies?” 

“Yeah, but nothing that could make a perfect gift”

"Jewelry?"

“They’re not really into that”

“Clothes?”

“Nah”

“Something related to sports?”

“Nope”

“Who is that person? Don’t they like  _ anything _ ?”

“Yeah they do! But I really want a great gift”

“Oh my god Lena”

“What?”

“You want an “I like you” gift, you’re gonna tell them?”

“Maybe? I don’t know” 

“Oh yeah you know so, and I’m gonna help you”

“Do you know anything about these kinds of gifts?”

“Yes. You need to find something symbolic, if they’re not into jewelry it’s okay, there are tons of things that can show your feelings. For example, if they like books, you can get them a rare edition of their favorite book, just something that shows you know them more than they think you do. Don’t get something too expensive, the price isn’t important, it’s the action behind it, the fact that you thought of the person, like really thought of them when you bought it, you didn’t just go in any store and bought the first expensive thing you saw. Especially because I know that you’re sometimes scared some people will only like you because of your money”. 

Kara was right. And Lena knew exactly the kind of gift she was gonna get. 

“You know what? I’m gonna keep looking, but I’m kinda thirsty, could you go get us some hot chocolate and i’ll meet you in the food court?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice”

It took a lot of self control for Kara not to use her super speed. 

Twenty minutes later, Kara was sitting at a table, with two hot chocolates in front of her. She didn’t see Lena until she sat down in front of her. 

“So? Did you find something?”

“I did” Lena seemed proud of herself. She had a small bag next to her, Kara could see the gift was already wrapped. 

They drank their hot chocolate while talking about Alex. Lena hadn’t seen her in a while, and she wanted to know what was going on in her life. Kara explained that Alex was happy with Kelly, and that they were about to adopt a child. Kara had sparkles in her eyes while she was talking about becoming an aunt, which made Lena’s heart filled with joy. 

Lena looked at her watch, it was already 8pm. “It’s getting late, we should go” 

“Oh yeah, you’re right”. 

They left the mall, and when they got outside, they looked up and noticed it was snowing. Somehow the sky was clear, there weren't a lot of people around but they could hear some people singing Christmas songs in the distance. 

As they were making their way to their cars, Kara stopped “By the way, I forgot to ask you, what did you buy?”

Lena handed her the gift “Why don’t you see for yourself”. 

Kara couldn’t figure out if Lena was being serious or not. “But...It’s already wrapped?”

“I know, open it”. 

Kara was confused. 

“C’mon, trust me, open it and you'll see”. 

She slowly and carefully took the wrapping paper off. It was a long thin box, she opened it and her heart stopped. It was a pen, but not any pen, it was the pen she had wanted ever since she knew she wanted to be a writer. It had nothing special, except a little silver butterfly on the cap, she wanted that pen because the butterfly could fly, just like her. It was for her. 

“But...Lena...I thought it was for…”

“It is”. Lena was standing in front of her, with a small smile. She seemed calm. On the other hand, Kara bursted into tears. Lena got closer and put her hand on her friend’s arm. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, worried. 

“Yeah, I- I am” said Kara, half laughing, half crying. 

Lena had absolutely no idea how to react to this, she never expected for Kara to cry, let alone laugh. 

“I’m more than okay” Kara had dried her tears. She took Lena’s hand to bring her even closer. She dropped her bags on the floor, and with her free hand, she stroked Lena’s cheek as she delicately put her lips on Lena’s. The kiss was sweet, they both could taste the chocolate as their tongues engaged in a beautiful dance. It was perfect. None of them were bothered by the snow or the cold, all they could feel was the love that was all around them, it was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did please leave some comments/kudos, it really helps :)   
> I'll be back tomorrow for day three with an "Imagine Me & You" OS. 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
